Not Just Another Typical School Day
by Shin Sankai
Summary: A dentention changes Misao & Aoshi's lives forever... Completely revised. Longer and AU.
1. Default Chapter

__

Usual disclaimers apply…

****

NOT JUST ANOTHER TYPICAL SCHOOL DAY

It was another typical Friday afternoon as I glanced down at the slip resting in my hand…another detention. I sighed again and closed my locker door, beginning my usual walk to where detention was always held. I walk aimlessly past the other students nodding my head at Kenshin and Sano who where leaving to go home. I couldn't believe Sano got out of detention, the sneaky bastard. I wasn't too sure if we all considered each other friends. Well that wasn't really correct either. Kenshin and I have known each other since we began going to this school in grade 7. We had an understanding of each other. To everyone in the school we seemed to be the "popular" ones and I have no idea why the other students thought this. Kenshin is always polite to everyone and Sano is damn loud and crazy. I on the other hand am the silent one. Oh don't get me wrong I talk and reply to other people's conversations but only when it is necessary. I usually only speak if I find the conversation interesting or if I find the person interesting. I'm pretty sure the students thought Kenshin and I were untouchable because we both knew Martial Arts. As for Sano well everyone knows of his fights so they just back away completely. I knew Kenshin had become friends with Sano when he moved here about a year ago. So now it's the three of us. 

As I walk closer to a group of girls I notice they have stopped their usual conversation around their lockers to gaze at me and try to catch my attention. I had asked my cousin Kaoru what the hell was wrong with them and she just replied to me that to them I was "hot". Maybe this was why Kenshin, Sano and myself were considered popular because all the females in school were "after us". Another one of Kaoru's statements put to me so bluntly. 

I know Kaoru is in love with Kenshin but she isn't as obvious as the others are. She usually becomes all meek and shy if its just her, Kenshin and me. Occasionally I'd tease her about it because her reaction to this is quite hilarious. Kaoru has a lot of friends but she loves hanging around with Megumi, Kenshin, Sano and myself. Megumi is in my grade and Kaoru is a couple years younger. When they aren't in lessons they stick together like glue as though they are sisters. I too notice that Megumi is trying to score with Kenshin and yet he is oblivious to it all. I sometimes catch him gazing at Kaoru and shake my head at how shy he is being. I'd invited Kenshin along to our family outings when we first became friends all those years ago and that's how he had met Kaoru. They have known each other for so long I don't understand how they can become shy in front of each other. Although no one knows it, not even them I suppose, they only have eyes for each other. It's quite sickening really, but good luck to them anyway. As for Sano, well I bet he has a thing for Megumi. I watch them bicker at each other as they have their "play" arguments and yet when Megumi finishes and goes waltzing over to flirt with Kenshin I can see the sadness and hurt in Sano's eyes. I feel sorry for the guy, but one day I bet she'll finally realise that Kenshin is not the one for her. As for myself, I don't have an interest in the females at this school. Oh, don't get me wrong, I don't bat for the same side, I find some of the girls at school quite beautiful, but they are so dumb. Megumi and Kaoru are Kaoru are nice looking girls, probably two of the best but Kaoru's my cousin, hence the fact I have no interest and to me Megumi is all Sano's. 

I am still walking down the deserted hallway when I notice a lone figure dressed all in black standing in front of her locker. I notice her immediately as I have heard Kaoru talk about her a few times and point her out to us. Kaoru had stated she was quite beautiful up close if only she showed it more. Her and Kaoru are in the same grade and the same classes but Kaoru said she never speaks to anyone. I forget what Kaoru said her name was. Anyway as I walk closer I notice she also had a slip in her hands. She crunched it up in her hand as it had now formed into a fist, slammed her locker shut and walked further off down the hall, her long braid swinging behind her. I watched her retreating form until she turned a corner disappearing down another corridor. 

The detention room door was now in sight and I opened it up to find I was the only student. This was going to be even more boring then I thought. Usually I'd have at least one person in here complaining about the usual, "It wasn't my fault". That was always the excuse from everyone that I had seen have detention with me. I'd always laugh at how stupid it sounded. Some of these students were so weak they couldn't even confess to themselves that it was there fault for getting a detention in the first place. And to think most of them were guys, that's pretty embarrassing.

I sighed and jumped on top of a bench and placed my back against the wall. I propped one of my feet up on the bench and rested my arm on my knee and gazed into space. The room was quiet, peaceful and a great chance for thinking a few things over. 

The slamming of the door however has rudely interrupted my thoughts. I turned my head slightly and notice I was going to have company after all. It was the girl I saw down the hall a few minutes ago. She had obviously been caught trying to sneak away. I could now see exactly what she wore which was a large black trench coat just like mine. She had placed it over her school uniform, not giving a damn what the teachers would say. She walked to a table and plonked herself down into a seat and rested her head in her hands as we waited for the teacher. 

Minutes of silence passed but the opening of the classroom door again interrupted the silence and in walked Mr. Yoshi, the biggest asshole in school. He opened up a slip of paper and began to talk.

"Now who do we have here?" he stated blankly reading the contents. Was this guy truly an idiot or what? There are two of us, not a class full of students so it really didn't matter. After all I was always a regular one in here.

"Well judging by the two names on the piece of paper you are holding, I'd suggest that one of the names would register to me, while the other belongs to him." I laughed at what she had said. I was thinking the same and yet she had spoken it out loud. Gutsy, very gutsy indeed. This however did not go down well for the both of us. 

"That has just given you sweeping tomorrow morning Miss Makimachi and since you thought she was so funny you may join her Mr. Shinomori." He had stated angrily at us and left the room. My eyes glared at his retreating back watching the door slam shut. What a minute! That name, Makimachi, it rang a bell but where had I heard it before. It was so familiar and yet I couldn't place it. My mind had drawn a complete blank. The room was silent once more until I heard the scrapping of her chair on the floor.

I watched her movements as she took off her shoes and the fact she had really tiny feet. She jumped onto the teacher's desk with ease, but couldn't reach the clock as it was just out of her reach, even on tiptoes. I knew exactly what she wished to do as I had always done this myself. Sometimes I'd gotten away with it and if I was lucky the teacher never caught on. However these days it was a rather old trick and I don't know if Mr. Yoshi will believe it. I decided to give her a hand when a small-frustrated sigh escaped her lips. I walked to the table and jumped up effortlessly onto it as well and reached over her hand and grabbed the clock. I turned my head over my shoulder looking into her eyes and that's when I noticed they were as blue as the ocean. Short strips of her blue-black hair that couldn't be placed into her long braid framed her pale delicate face. I placed the clock in her hands wordlessly and jumped off the desk walking back to where I sat originally. I sat down on the bench once more watching what she did. She began to wind the clock closer to the time we get to leave. She was just reaching to place the clock back on the hook when Mr. Yoshi walked back into the room. A frown crossed my lips as she'd been busted. Dammit! I so want to get out of here!

"Miss Makimachi get down this instance. I see you were trying to wind the clock further to your leaving time. Did you actually think you'd get away with this?"

"It would be stupid to say 'yes' now wouldn't it?" She stared back at Mr. Yoshi with those intense eyes. He obviously couldn't think up a good enough come back for that one and turned in a huff and left the room once again. I was beginning to like this girl; she was quite interesting to watch.

"Where do you come up with some of your comebacks?" I asked her casually trying to pick up a conversation with her. I let my smirk slip when I noticed those intense blue eyes staring curiously at me. She said nothing and so it was time again to say something more.

"I'm Shinomori Aoshi." I stated plainly after a few seconds. Great plain ease into the conversation Shinomori. I raised an eyebrow finally realising I wasn't going to receive a response from her and quit pestering her. Oh well, maybe another time. I began rummaging around in my backpack and jerked my head up when she finally spoke in a cold tone towards me.

"I know who you are." She had said while sitting on the teacher's desk with her ankles crossed and her head looking straight out the large window in front of her.

"Really? So are you going to tell me who you are?" I spoke confidently hoping she'd speak once more. The silence was getting to me and the fact I found her interesting made me want to start a conversation with her. If Kaoru, Megumi, Sano and Kenshin were here they'd fall over in bloody surprise! I pulled out a packet of chips from my bag, opened them up and began eating.

"Why does it matter to you who I am? You wouldn't even care if I were killed tomorrow. So why should I tell you my name anyway? You just want to know my name so you can crush me down like you do to every other poor student who isn't like you!" Wow she spoke so coldly and passionate it was rather a weird combination. I looked over at her posture and realised that she was still staring out the window and her hands where fisted tightly on her lap.

"Well actually I was just curious but that was an intense speech nonetheless." I noticed my response surprised her but she soon turned her gaze into a scowl and then continued to stare back out the window again. I guess that wasn't the best way to speak to her. I was soon surprised when the silence was broken as she spoke.

"Misao"

"What?" I was shocked when I had gotten through one of her many "walls" that obviously guarded her from everyone around her.

"Makimachi Misao" She looked at me and I silently nodded. Minutes passed by as we sat in silence both of us content with the ending of the very small conversation. I looked down at my watch to notice the time read 4:15pm. 

"Shit! I'm late!" I yelled and jumped off the bench talking over to the closest window and opening it up. I glanced at Misao from the corner of my eye and saw her blue eyes watching me curiously. I grabbed my pack and jumped onto the window seal. I looked over my shoulder at her and noticed she was now standing up away from the desk and fully watching me.

"See you tomorrow!" I yelled and jumped from the second story to the other roof below me. I landed in a crouch position and looked back up at the window to notice Misao was now standing there her eyes wide in shock. I waved at her and dashed off jumping from rooftop to rooftop so I could reach my house faster. I needed to pick up my kodachi's as I had training at the dojo and my sensei is very strict at his students coming to class late.

* * * *

I reached the training hall where I had been training since I was a small child and opened the door and sighed in relief noticing I was a few minutes early.

"Well Shinomori, its good to see you can come early." My sensei spoke up and laughed at seeing me here and early for once.

"Miracles do happen Sensei." I replied jokingly and removed my trenchcoat, placing it on a hook and took off my shoes walking further into the room.

* * * *

An hour had passed of intense training and fighting with my kodachi's. Sweat poured off my sparring partner and myself. We weren't friends, we just had an understanding that both of us were on the same level of skills and strength. I was damn grateful when our sensei stopped.

"10 minute break everyone." The other students dropped to the floor exhausted. I took off my shirt and threw it to the side near my pack and drenched my entire face with my water bottle. My legs began to ache so I slid down to the ground and rested my back against the cool wall. I took deep steady breaths and closed my eyes for a short rest.

"Ah, you're finally here I see. A detention I presume?" I opened my eyes when I had heard sensei talking. The guys were now standing around and listening to the sensei's conversation, as he wasn't referring to any of us. I couldn't see whom sensei was speaking to as the guys crowded around intrigued to know who the person was.

"Yes father." Boy that voice seemed familiar to me. The sensei began to talk again, this time a little more annoyed.

"Misao when are you going to stop this? It's not good for your trai-?"

"It's not good for your training. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard ya the first time you said it to me years ago dad." Misao cut off sensei. _Misao! _I stood up to see that it was she. _DAD! Her father is sensei!_ My brain finally clicked, as I knew where I had heard "Makimachi". We didn't call Sensei by his surname, as it was improper for students to do so during class. I'd gotten so used to it, I hardly ever called him Mr. Makimachi. I still couldn't believe it though. She was even sarcastic towards her old man.

"You are so like your mother." Sensei stated looking softly into his daughters eyes.

"I wouldn't remember. I'm going to practice." And with that she turned around and walked away. _She practices here! How come I've never seen her here before? _I was cut short of my question when sensei began to talk once more.

"Breaks over, begin again!" Next thing I knew I was up with kodachi's in hands and going through the routines yet again.

* * * *

"You are all dismissed." Sensei had said to us. We bowed and began walking towards our bags. The others began to talk profusely about what had occurred in the lessons but I kept to myself. These were my lessons and I only shared them with Sensei if I had any problems. I stopped at the opened door when he called back to me.

"Aoshi, may I speak with you for a moment please?"

"What seems to be the problem Sensei?" I spoke walking back towards him.

"Aoshi we are out of class now so stop calling me Sensei. I wish to discuss this to you privately, so would you mind stopping over at my house in a couple of hours?"

"Sure thing Mr. Makimachi, where do you live and I'll see you there." I listened to what he had said but became distracted as I watched Misao. She was using kunai's and obviously started young as she had a hand on them quite well.

"That's my daughter Misao." Mr. Makimachi stated proudly.

"I actually met her today Mr. Makimachi, quite a character." I spoke truthfully to him and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"That she is Aoshi, that she is. I'll see you tonight." I nodded at him and waved my goodbye leaving the training hall.

* * * *

The sun had past the horizon about an hour ago and I was standing in front of the door at the Makimachi Residence. This place was huge! I have never seen a place this enormous before. Oh don't get me wrong Kenshin, Megumi and Kaoru all live in nice houses, but nothing like this. I knocked on the large wooden doors and seconds later am rewarded at the sight of Misao dressed in a silk sleeping robe and her long hair cascading down her back freely. Hmm, she looked pretty nice like that. What a minute! What the hell am I saying? I notice Misao has finally realised who stands at the front door and I watch her eye narrow as she scowls annoyingly at me. I know she secretly wanders what the hell I am doing at her house. Before I need to explain myself, Mr. Makimachi comes into view and ushers me inside.

I place my bag on the floor near the door and take off my shoes. We walk upstairs and into his study.

"Please sit Aoshi." I comply with his suggestion and wait for him to begin talking.

"So Aoshi, how is your mother?" I sigh at his question, as he has not asked me this question for quite some time.

"Well she can hardly get out of bed these days. I am running the house and working a couple of jobs to pay for all the bills. She is getting weaker and there is nothing I can do to help her at all. All she does is talk about how she will be seeing my father soon and then she begins to weep as I will be left alone."

"I am sorry to hear that Aoshi. Would you like some help Aoshi? I mean, does she need any other treatment?" I shake me head at him and explain why.

"I know my mother wouldn't appreciate that so I must decline, but thank you for the offer. She said she wishes to die at home where she belongs and not cooped up in some hospital bed with tubes stuck in her. I must respect her wishes." I look up to see Mr. Makimachi nod at me.

"I see, but you know I must ask anyway. Just give her my best wishes." I silently nod and he stands up indicating that this so-called "meeting" was just another one of these talks with me. 

"I do hope your mother gets better Aoshi. I do pray for her well being. Good night." I look back to him and realise that he has become the father figure I have never had. I never met my father, my mother said he died, a long time ago.

"Good night Mr. Makimachi." I politely spoke back. He walked me downstairs and we both entered the large lounge room. Misao was sitting in a huge cushioned chair flipping through the millions of television channels they seemed to have.

"Misao dear, please show our guest out." I watched Mr. Makimachi walk off, heading towards another one of the many rooms in the mansion.

"So what the hell was that all about?" Misao asked me coldly walking towards the door and opening it up. I shrug my shoulders, stepping outside into to cool night and answered her question.

"Just a conversation I've had with your father ever since I was a kid."

"Whatever…" Misao spoke with not a care in the world. What was the point in asking the question in the first place if she was only going to reply with a 'whatever'? Boy, this chick was tough and getting on my nerves.

"See you later Misao." I stated plainly, walking down the steps and down the pathway towards the large gates and out onto the dully-lit street. I heard the door close, but I thought Misao would have slammed it in my face as soon as I stepped outside. She must have been watching my retreating for, silently thinking about something. I shrug my shoulders and continued on my way with my backpack slung over my right shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

* * * *

When school began again a very angry Mr. Yoshi confronted me, as I had not turned up to sweeping. According to him Misao never showed up either so we both had detention for the next few weeks on Friday and Saturday. I had shrugged my shoulders at this and walked off, much to his disgust.

* * * *

Weeks had passed and I begun to get used to the idea of having to spend Friday afternoons and some Saturday mornings with Misao. She still wasn't that much of a talker, but it was interesting non the less. I know she knows I watch her sometimes, silently wandering what the hell is going on inside her head. I walked passed a few teachers as they began talking about Misao and then the subject of me came up as well. It seemed that to the teachers we "suited" each other well as we always did something wrong and the fact that we both were pretty quite. I wasn't sure if you'd actually call us friends as we only stayed in the company of each other when we had detention. I never spoke to her about my family and she hers. I still trained at her father's dojo and she was always in the background doing her own training. 

I had heard Misao's father cursing her for not doing her detentions and demanded she go tomorrow. He was quite angry with her and probably disappointed. I guess that was one good reason at not having a father though. At least I didn't get yelled at all the time, for doing something wrong and the fact it, my mum is too weak to do the same as well. I was amazed that Misao just bowed her head and silently nodded. She looked so sad, maybe the concept of disappointing her father made her feel disappointed at herself. Then the real bad part happen. Somehow Mr. Makimachi had found out I too had detentions and I hardly went to the one on Saturday mornings as well. He isn't my father and yet he scowled me for not going. I fisted my hands, wanting to lash out at him but him being my sensei and a father figure I really didn't want to disappoint him, so I guess I'll have to go tomorrow. I so wanted to spend Saturday morning sleeping. Work had given me the day off and sleep was what I had been missing for weeks. I wasn't really up to sweeping but I nodded my head promising Mr. Makimachi I'd go. Damn him! I left the building silently walking down the street silently grumbling all the way back home.

* * * *

I was late for sweeping. I glanced at my watch and noticed I was late by about an hour. I had only just gotten a couple of hours sleep because my mother had been coughing loudly that night. I sat up with her and rubbed her aching shoulder and back muscles to help her relax into sleep once more. I took a long shower, looked in on my mother to see she was sleeping and grabbed a sandwich, which I was still eating as I walked to the school. 

I reached the school and realised it was completely dead. Of course its dead, it is a Saturday you idiot! I shook my head, wanting to rid myself of tiredness. The only noise was the rustling of the leaves in the trees caused by the wind. I had downed my usual clothing of black and walked towards the back of the school where I knew Mr. Yoshi would be. I turned the corner and watched the scene in front of me take place.

"Miss Makimachi show a little enthusiasm. You still have a few more hours of sweeping." Mr. Yoshi chuckled to her, loving the fact that he was a teacher at this point in time.

"How about you pick up a rake and I'll see how much "enthusiasm" I can pry out of you!" Misao replied instantly without blinking an eye. She was just about to say something else when I interrupted. 

"Is this school so poor that they don't even employ groundsmen to do this work?" I state plainly while walking over to them. It seems I had surprised both of them as they jumped in shock and turned towards me.

"Mr. Shinomori you are late yet again! How many times do I have to tell you, we start at 7am not when you damn well feel like it."

"How about you stop wasting your breath because I don't take orders from you. You're lucky I'm even here at all." My voice was angry and colder then usual. I didn't need this shit so early in the morning. My eyes flickered over to Misao who was surprised at my outburst. She had stopped racking, her eyes wide looking at me. Yep, she was definitely shocked at my outburst. I grabbed the rake leaning against a bench and walked further away from them. From the corner of my eyes I noticed Mr. Yoshi walking off heading inside the school. I threw the rake aside and jumped into the tree and decided I rest here for awhile. I open my eyes to feel the presence of Misao standing under the tree looking annoyed up at me.

"Well its nice you actually turned up finally. So why are you late anyway?" I sigh knowing she won't leave unless I answer her question.

"My mother wasn't well last night so I stayed up and watched over her." I look over the fence to see people chatting and laughing away while they walk to the local markets, none of them having a care in the world. They had no problems, their life was just so perfect, not like mine…

"Is your father that lazy in which he makes you look after her while he's somewhere else! How pathetic!" She states coldly at me. I flinch as this had hurt considerably. I jumped down to the ground and stared into her blue eyes angrily. What was with this chick? Did she have a habit or liked the fact at trying to smack everyone into misery?

"He's dead." I walk over to where I had thrown the rake, picking it up and smashed the wooden stick in half with my hands trying to control my anger. I needed to hit something, but this was the closest thing that I'd get to without injuring myself. I turned around moments later and realised that Misao had gone. I sighed and decided that sweeping was not going to happen again and began walking home.

* * * *

School had begun again in no time and the bell had rung for lunch. I walked into the yard and noticed Kaoru waving at me to come sit with her, Megumi, Sano and Kenshin. I approached them and sat down leaning against the tree. They all talked excitedly about the weekend they had shared together.

"So Aoshi what did you do on the weekend?" Kaoru had asked me curiously. She knew about my mother, but her family and mine have had their arguments over the year and so Kaoru's mum never visits my mother anymore. I notice the worry reflect through Kaoru's eyes as she silently wants to help me and her Aunt but she knows there is nothing she can do.

"Oh the usual I guess." I replied looking up at the swaying leaves above me.

"Detention…" They had all spoken simultaneously and began to laugh. A grined at them but closed my eyes for a small rest half listening to the conversation Kaoru and Megumi were having.

"Hey have you seen that weird girl today?" Megumi asked Kaoru.

"Yes, she's in my classes after all, but it seems she's more gloomy today then usual. I invited her to sit and have lunch with us but she just looked at me funny. She walked off after that, without even acknowledging what I had said. I know something's wrong with her, but I don't know what though." Kaoru had replied.

"Wait a minute, isn't that her coming this way?"

"What! Oh my god you're right!" Kaoru said shocked.

"Quick everyone act natural!" Megumi whispered to us. I opened one of my eyes and replied to what she said.

"Why don't YOU act natural. I'm going for a walk." I stood up and placed my trench coat back on, thrusting my hands into my trouser pockets and that's when I noticed Misao walking towards us. She had stopped a few feet away from us and looked directly at me.

"Can I walk with you?" I shrugged at her question not giving a damn and began to walk further away from everyone. She caught up with me and we walked silently together. I stopped at a rather large tree and was about to jump onto a branch when Misao unexpectedly grabbed my wrist. I looked down to notice her action had surprised her more then it did me. I was surprised, her hand was soft and warm but I shouldn't be thinking about that. I should be angry with her! Her gaze turned to mine, those blue eyes piercing into mine.

"About the other day, I-" Before she could continue I held up my hand and spoke back cutting her off.

"Don't worry about it." She had tightened her grip around my wrist, shaking her head silently then spoke once more. 

"I apologise, it was wrong of me to say something like that. I should have never been so rude." To say I was surprised at how shy her voice seemed at the moment was an understatement. I was seeing two sides to Misao but because I could feel how uncomfortable she was feeling I changed the subject to make her feel better.

"Are you going to the dojo after school?" She looked up at me and I could feel how grateful she was that I changed the subject. I arched an eyebrow when she replied in her usual cold tone.

"Why would you care." I smirked watching her retreating form walk back over to the school building. There were two sides to her after all. The cold exterior being the one everyone was always associated with and yet inside she was a shy and very lonely schoolgirl. This was going to be a challenge after all. Well I've never given up on one yet and Misao is in dyer need of a friend that will understand her. Many plans and thoughts begin rushing through my mind as a way of trying to get through her protective walls. Unfortunately I cannot make any sense of them at the moment as I raced off heading back into the school hearing the last chime of the bell indicating classes were beginning again. 

The last few lessons at school flew by and I raced out of school trying to avoid the questions Kenshin and Sano where asking me. I ran to my house to check on my mother and ran even faster to make it to the dojo. I always hated days like this, when we had training really early. I knew I was going to be late. I had my uniform for work in my bag so I didn't need to make two trips home. I hid my kodachi's under my coat as not to gain any unwanted attention and raced off.

* * * *

I entered the building breathless to find everyone already inside and stretching around the sides of the room. Some stopped to stare at me and I threw my coat on a hook, kicked off my shoes and walked further inside to notice Misao throwing her kunai's at a wooden doll. She stopped her next throw looking over at me, regarding me with her expressionless face. I headed towards her father who stood further away, watching his students' stretch.

"I apologise Sensei, my mother wa-" but I got no further in my explanation as he shook his head and waved me off.

"I understand Shinomori. Begin your stretches at once." I sighed in relief and walked towards the wall and began stretching myself.

* * * *

Class had finished an hour ago and I was helping Mr. Makimachi pack all the equipment away. I thought it right that since I had been training here the longest and whenever Mr. Makimachi got out equipment I'd always help him pack it away. It didn't bother me either as Monday I always worked late at one of the restaurants in the city.

"You obviously didn't have detention today Aoshi. I was surprised when you showed up earlier then I expected even though you were late." Mr. Makimachi spoke as he lifted up a box and stored it back into the cupboard.

"Yeah, I think I should be celebrating for once." I smiled back at him kindly. We both laughed at our tiny joke but we soon turned when we heard a scream come from Misao. Her last throw was completed awkwardly and she lost her footing and fell on her butt and the kunai dug into the wall past the doll. I looked over at Mr. Makimachi who had rolled his eyes and began shaking his head.

"Ah Mr. Makimachi, don't take this the wrong way, but Misao is good at using kunai's but she still lacks some training. Especially when it comes to being stealthy and her balance needs some work. Maybe she also needs to learn how to feel the presence of someone watching her too. I mean when we have detention we talk, but not much, and here she's yelling, becoming all frustrated when things go wrong. Perhaps she needs to calm down a little and concentrate more." What the hell was I doing? I was practically dissing out my sensei's daughter…and in front of him too! Maybe I just wanted to help her a bit. I knew I liked Misao. There was something in her that made me like her. She was interesting to watch after all. The other females I knew lacked something that Misao had inside her and yet I couldn't lay a finger on what the hell it was. 

"Yes you are right Aoshi. You have been my best student since you began here all those years ago and I was wandering if you could help Misao develop her skills further. I shall talk to her and convince her that this will benefit her skills tremendously. Will you be her teacher Aoshi?" I stared silently at him and then looked over at Misao who was cursing herself for stuffing up yet again. She really did need to relax and concentrate more. I wasn't too sure what I was getting myself into, but before I knew it I had made my decision.

"I'd be happy to Mr. Makimachi." 

"Fantastic, I shall talk to her soon then. You best be off Aoshi, your mother would be worried about you." I looked at my watch and realised It was nearly time for work. 

"Actually I'm working tonight and she knows I won't be home until the morning." I spoke reasoning with Mr. Makimachi and made my way over to my bag. Misao walked over to her father and they had begun talking.

"WHAT!" Oh yeah, Misao knew exactly what her father was saying about her training and me teaching her. She didn't sound to impressed and having her father side with me would not be very good in Misao's books. I turned around watching Misao stalk over towards me, her face scrunched up in anger. She looks pretty cute like that. Stop that Aoshi!

"What makes you think I need help from someone like you?" She asked me in her usual cold tone. Even though we have known each other for awhile now she still used this tone with me. We become comfortable with each other, but knowing her father thought she needed more training and the fact he wasn't going to teach her would hurt. I stared into those blue eyes and my answer was muffled as I began dressing into my work uniform.

"Hey I just observed your skills and your father agreed with me that you lack some training. He asked if I wanted to teach you and I had agreed." Okay, so maybe the best way is to not use her father against her, but I truly was only trying to help. I looked back at her and noticed a light flush on her cheeks as she was staring at my bare chest now. Her head jerked up and her ocean-blue eyes scowled at me in annoyance. Her arms crossed over her chest, a stubborn look crossing over her face and she spoke looking up and down at me in the uniform.

"Where the hell are you going? You look like your dressed for a funeral!" She began to laugh thinking she was quite funny now. My hands fisted not liking the way she was acting again. Just because she was rich and didn't need to lift a damn finger. Damn rich people! I looked at her coldly and then turned my back on her, collecting my things and walked to the door.

"Some people don't have it as easy as you rich people!" and with that I left.


	3. Chapter 3

* * * *

School past quickly and I hadn't seen Misao since training on Monday. I had finally told Kenshin and the others that I knew Misao from detention. They had asked me if I wished to go to the movies with them but I had declined. My weekends had never been the same ever since my mother had become ill. She needed looking after and it was my responsibility. She is my mother; my family and I'll sacrifice everything to make sure she is looked after and cared for by her son. I took to the streets in walking home instead of the rooftop and noticed a lone figure leaning against the wall up ahead. It was Misao. I gave her a side-glance not stopping at all and kept walking home. It wasn't long until she was walking silently next to me.

"About the funeral remark…" Misao had began but again I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it."

"Look, I asked my father about why you went weird all of a sudden and he told me that I should ask you about it. He got angry with me yet again. He told me to come and apologise for being rude so here I am saying sorry, okay!" God she really was a stubborn chick after all. The rumbling of thunder stopped my thoughts and then the rain began to pour down. I pulled Misao in the direction of my house, knowing it was closer then hers.

"Come on, we should get out of the rain." I stated and started walking towards my home. I knew she was going to hate were I lived but I didn't want either of us getting sick. We arrived moments later and I pushed open an old rusty gate.

"What the hell is this dump?" She stated behind me. I clenched my hand into a fist turning back to stare at her for a few seconds then turned back around walking towards the front door.

"This so called "dump" happens to be my home. I'm sorry if it isn't as exclusive as yours!" I stated bitterly back at her. 

"Oh…" Was all she said as we walked inside. I turned on the light and started rummaging around for some towels. 

"Aoshi, is that you?" My mother had called from the bedroom and then began coughing loudly. I threw Misao a towel and proceeded to walk to the door, forgetting about drying off and opened it to see my mother trying to get out of bed. I took off my trench coat as that was soaked and rushed over to help her up. I didn't want to add a fever to her sickness so I made sure my clothes were dry. Mum only gets up to go to the bathroom these days. 

"How was your day son?" Mum had begun coughing again and hunched over to hold her stomach. As ill as she was, she still wanted to know how my day went. I looked up to see Misao staring at us with guarded features not showing anything as she watched me with my mother. My mother soon noticed that someone else was in the house and began to fidget around for her robe.

"Why didn't you tell me we had a quest Aoshi? I could have cleaned the place up a bit." I found her robe and placed it over her fragile body. I looked up at Misao and was about to answer my mother when she had cut in.

"Oh you don't need to fuss over me, Mrs. Shinomori. Why don't I help you to the bathroom, since I presume that's where you are headed." Misao came towards us and placed a hand around my mother's arm, also taking note of not getting to close. I was struck speechless. Misao was acting concerned for someone who wasn't herself and her voice wasn't cold either. She was showing concern for a complete stranger. This was different. 

"Thank goodness. My Aoshi has found such a sweet and beautiful girl to help take care of him." My eyes widened, as I stood stunned at what my mother had said. What the hell was I supposed to say to that! This was becoming most embarrassing for me…

"Actually we are just friends Mrs. Shinomori." Misao had stated. I sighed in relief and then it struck me that after all this time Misao had finally called us friends. She was admitting to herself that she actually needed a friend. 

"Oh that's a shame. I thought that someone had finally taken an interest in my son." Even though my mother was ill she could still embarrass the hell out of me. No one effected me or embarrassed me like she did. A grin broke out on my face watching their retreating forms and Misao glanced back at me, her blue eyes sparkling like sapphires. She answered my mother again as they were walking into the bathroom.

"Oh, he's an interesting one all right." My mother laughed as Misao giggled which was quite shocking. It sounded beautiful. Stop Aoshi! What is this female doing to me? I snapped out of my daze when I heard the click of the door and changed the sheets on my mother's bed. I could hear their muffled voices coming from the bathroom and slid to the floor waiting for them to finish. My eyelids felt heavy as they began to close on their own accord. The rain was so soothing and I couldn't help but close my eyes giving in.

I awoke to the feel of someone patting my cheek lightly. My eyes focused onto Misao's blue eyes as she stared at me. She was crouched beside me her arms now folded across her chest.

"I thought I was the guest and here I am looking after your family." She spoke mockingly at me. I looked over to realise she had taken care of my mother as she rested peacefully in her bed sleeping once more, a small smile etched on her lips.

"I'm sorry. Thank you for watching her." I had not looked back at her, as part of me felt ashamed for falling asleep while another part of me was glad that someone else looked after her. 

"Don't worry about it. Come on get up, I'll help you to your room."

"Thanks but it really isn't that far." I grabbed her offered hand and stood up. I closed my mother's door as not to disturb her and we walked into the main room once more.

"Well here we are." I stated to Misao plainly throwing my hand out. The couch was my bed and papers, books and clothes lay scattered everywhere.

"This…This is your room?" Misao asked surprised.

"Hey, I didn't say we were rich you know. The two jobs I work don't pay much and they only just cover the bills and the nurse that comes around to check up on my mother a couple times a week. At least I have a roof over my head." I state the last part positively and Misao just nodded silently, her eyes fixed on looking around the room.

"I'll walk you home." I indicated to the door and opened it for Misao. I was amazed that she wasn't more disgusted with the way I lived and how poor my mother and I were. I was inevitably waiting for the whole 'Why isn't she in hospital?' or 'How come you don't receive any benefits?' but they never came. Time passed quickly as we strolled down the street and I spoke wanting to start up a conversation.

"So what did you guys talk about while in the bathroom?"

"A few things…" Misao spoke to me plainly. 

"Oh…" We are once again silent and getting closer to Misao's house as I can tell by the change in house sizes. She lives in the 'upper' class area while I the 'lower'. Our silence was broken when Misao sighed lightly and began speaking.

"She couldn't stop talking about you. I won't mention the embarrassing things, but she is very proud at how you are handling everything and taking care of her as well." I silently nod at what she has said to me and yet inside I am leaping for joy at how good that makes me feel. Even though I know I can't help my mother regain her health at least I know she is proud of me for being her son. I am soon surprised when Misao's voice changes to her weak/shy one once more.

"I wander about… I mean, if my mother had lived… I wonder if she would have been proud of me?" I frown at what Misao had said. Misao had finally shared something very private with me. I catch her attention by placing my hand on her shoulder. She stopped walking and looked up at me curiously.

"I reckon if she was here she would be. I know your father is." I can see the loneliness in her eyes at not having a mother figure and try to reassure her. Please let this work. Her father is proud of her, I can hear it in his voice. You better believe me Misao. I stare down at Misao as she looks at me for a little longer and then she gave me the cutest of smiles. No one smiled like that, no female I had met before and I etch that memory of a happy Misao in my mind forever. 

"If you'd like, you may visit my mother whenever you like." I was actually thinking this and couldn't believe I had blurted it out. Here I was walking with Misao and offering her my mother. Boy, I hope she doesn't hate me for this.

"Why would I want to do that?" She said coldly at me while we continued to walk down the street. Damn, this was getting harder. I shrugged my shoulders in defeat as Misao once again threw up her walls to protect herself. It was just a suggestion that I thought she'd be grateful for it. I mean having a mother is pretty important and the same goes for a father too. I could tell my mother liked Misao and they'd only just met tonight. There was something about Misao, it was like my mother and myself could see straight through her, knowing there was this wonderful caring person inside. I was surprised when Misao responded to my small statement.

"Would you mind?" I turned to look at her and noticed she has not taken her view off of the footpath.

"Not at all. Besides I can tell she really likes you, because I like you." I smiled down at Misao hoping she wouldn't freak out or take that the wrong way either.

"Thank you…" Misao whispered and I noticed as we passed under a light post that Misao's cheeks were darker then usual. So what I said really did mean something to her after all. I knew I'd get through some of her walls again.

"Would you like to come in? My father would love to see you and you could rest before you walk back home." I nodded at Misao's offer and walked inside, taking my shoes off and followed Misao into the lounge room. She waved for me to sit down and I stared fondly at the couch. It was huge, looked soft and had cushions either end. 

"You may lay down on it if you wish. I always do." I took her offer and lay down. I placed my head on the cushions at the end nearest to where Misao sat in a chair. We finally fell into a comfortable silence and I sighed tiredly closing my eyes for a brief moment. I knew I was going to fall asleep but I just couldn't get up from this wonderful couch. _'Actually we are just friends Mrs. Shinomori'_ this kept running through my mind and I had to ask Misao if it was true.

"Misao about what you said to my mother, are we really friends?" She laughed at my question but replied to me in a soft voice.

"Sure…" I smiled tiredly and said one last thing until I fell into a blissful sleep.

"I'm glad…"

* * * *

I awoke to the sound of some frustrated grumbling coming from another room. Room? We didn't have a lot of rooms in our house. My eyes came into focus and I stared over at the expensive television set. I sat up realising I was still at the Makimachi's. I had fallen asleep and Misao had placed a blanket over me and let me stay. I looked at the time and realised I had missed school altogether, as it was 3:30pm. My body obviously needed the rest. I shot up onto my feet realising I had forgotten about my mother. I ran to the door, leaving a small note on the table thanking Misao and raced home.

* * * *

I opened the front door to our house and looked around the room in amazement. It was completely cleaned. Piles of clothes were stacked on the table, all washed, dried and folded up. The furniture had been dusted and the pillow on the couch fluffed up and sitting on the folded blankets I slept under. I walked into my mother's room to find her sitting up in bed and reading a book. Her room was cleaned also and new sheets were on her bed as well.

"Mum?" I stated bewildered, as she looked better then ever as her faced had a soft glow to it.

"Aoshi, how are you doing?" My mother spoke placing down the book, making sure to place her marker in it.

"Shouldn't I really be asking that question to you?" I said as I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Oh I'm fine! Misao called around early this morning telling me you needed to rest. I know she is right as well. Misao cleaned the place up for us. Isn't she such a sweetie?" Misao came to the house voluntarily? This was becoming very strange indeed. Especially my mother, she never looked so healthy before. It was as though Misao had given her a new sense of life. I nodded at what my mother had said agreeing to her question. I smiled across at my mother an idea popping up in my head. 

"Hey mum since you seem to have a new lease of life how about we go out to the park? It isn't too far." I suggest positively to her.

"Well Misao said she was coming back over soon but I'm sure we'll be able to see her from the park. She said she was bringing me a gift." I smiled again at my mother. She looked so happy, so excited and so I helped her get ready to go out.

* * * *

It had been about 20 minutes and my mother was sitting on a bench talking to a woman she knew. They hadn't seen each other in a while, the other woman being away visiting her parents. I sat under a tree knowing everything was fine and my mother was in the company of her friend. I snapped my eyes open when I heard my mother yell excitedly.

"Misao! Misao sweetie over here!" I looked to see my mum standing up and waving to Misao like an excited child. What surprised me the most was when Misao broke into a run to reach my mother faster and they embraced like mother and daughter. I observed the two of them and it seemed that ever since they met the other night their lives had completely changed. I stood up and began walking towards them with a smile on my face. My mother excused herself to talk to another woman she saw in the park and slowly walked off.

"Thank you Misao." I spoke with all the emotion I could summon at this moment. She had a look of surprise on her face and spoke back to me.

"For what?"

"She seems to have a new lease of life ever since she met you and that was only yesterday! There's…something about you that really makes her happy and I am truly grateful." I say honestly to her.

"Gee, don't go all mushy on me…" She has said with no emotion in her voice. We both smile at each other and I watch Misao turned to walk over to my mother who was watching us. Misao stopped walking; turning her face over her left shoulder and spoke to me again. 

"By the way, you're welcome." I watch Misao turn around again and sat down across from my mother. Misao had pulled out a small box and given it to my mother. A few seconds later my mother reached out placing her hand on Misao's cheek. Moments pass and a small conversation is said between them before Misao rises and silently waves at me and then leaves. I walk over to my mother who is sitting down on the bench watching Misao's retreating form and clutching the small box in her hands.

"Mum I think we should be going now. Soooooo um, what's with the box?" I spoke slightly intrigued.

"Oh just a gift from Misao. I'll show you when we get home dear." We silently walked back home and I got mum ready for bed. All the day's events have sent her into a blissful slumber as soon as her head hit the pillow. I notice she has placed the box next to her and I pick it up and walking into the main room, closing the door behind me. I open the lid and realise many photo's are lying facedown inside. I pick up the first one and notice a beautiful woman holding a young child. I take a second glance at the child and immediately recognise those blue eyes as Misao's. She must be no older then 3. I flip through many other photos, and realise this is Misao's private life that she has shown to my mother. I flip over another photo and realise this is a very recent one of Misao. She is dressed in a dark purple and blue kimono and sitting in the long grass holding some flowers with that smile I saw today which lit up her eyes. This must have been taken at a festival. I look back into the small box and notice I have missed a photo and turn it over. I drop the others on the ground when I notice the Makimachi family standing near a much younger me and mum. That isn't what shocks me the most though. Standing next to a laughing Mr. Makimachi is my father. Our families have obviously known each other even before Misao and I was born. I felt angered at not even being told this, both from my mum and Mr. Makimachi. I could hear the rain pouring outside but that didn't stop me from running out the door to Misao's place.

I arrived at the Makimachi residence soaking wet and holding the picture tightly in my hand. I was breathing heavily from running so fast here. I banged on the door loudly waking the occupants inside. As the door opened I barged inside nearly knocking a tired Misao over. She was now only dressed in a tank top and small shorts that showed off her curves immensely. 

"Where's your father?" I asked forcefully.

"In the study upstairs why?" I hadn't answered her as I climbed the steps two at a time. Misao was right behind me cursing away. I completely ignored her and walked straight into the study across from the stairs. 

"Hello Aoshi, what do I have the pleasure of your visit at this hour of the night?" I stormed towards the desk and slammed my hand down on the desk that had the photo.

"For starters you can tell me about my father and why you have never told me that you knew him Mr. Makimachi."

"What!" Misao's voice came from behind us. I looked back to see her eyes filled with anger at her father.

"Misao please leave us alone." She had turned silently around and closed the door behind her. My gaze turned back to Mr. Makimachi as he had begun his story about how his late wife and my mother were best friends. He and my father were in business together until Mr. Makimachi had found out my father was ripping him off. He had let it slide for awhile until the business went down hill and soon they became bankrupt. In the end he had reported my father to the police and my mother was extremely upset and frightened that something may happened to her and I. So we were taken to live with the Makimachi's until everything calmed down. That's when my mother had begun to get sick. Soon the cops were tracking down my father but he took the easy way out by killing himself and leaving my mother and I behind to pay for all his mess. I felt extreme hatred towards him and would never call him my father again. I only respected the fact that my mother loved him and that I was created. He was never there for us so why should I even give him a second thought.

I walked out into the hall in a daze and closed Mr. Makimachi's door behind me. I noticed that Misao was sitting on the floor waiting for me. She suddenly stood up and although she'd never admit to it later she had concern written all over her face. She grabbed my wrist and led me down the hall. To my surprise I actually followed willingly.

"I know you might not want to tell me what happened yet or at all, but I hope this will help cheer you up." She opened a door for me and pushed me inside. I glance around to notice this must be her bedroom. I look around the room to notice it is bigger then mum's place. What caught my attention is all the photos plastered on the walls. I walk to one of the walls and notice many faces. I recognise them as the students at school. Misao has caught them on camera in particular strange facial expressions. There are also general photos as well. I turn to look at her and she is still standing at the doorway watching me.

"I have a habit of taking photo's. Some are quite nice while others are pretty funny." She moves her hand as if allowing me to wonder in her room. I notice a few pictures on the wall are of Megumi, Kaoru, Sano and Kenshin. I laugh at some of the expressions shown there. I keep walking around the room to see certain ones of Misao growing up with just her father. I find a particular one that I love and place my hand on it. It's a very young Misao in a school uniform with her hair in pigtails crying her eyes out as she has fallen over and scraped her knee. I look back to Misao and notice she is standing beside me looking at what I have been staring at for so long.

"Oh yeah that…" She blushes lightly and turns away in embarrassment. I get closer to the end and notice this wall isn't completely finished yet but I reach the end and look at the photos here. I am in awe as Misao has captured many beautiful scenic views. I notice the photos at the end are quite recent as they are of my mother. I gaze at the many photos and notice that Misao has captured my mother laughing or smiling. I sink to the floor and sit on my knees looking at the pictures in front of me. I've never seen her so happy before…

"If you don't want them up there I can take them down." I turn my head to look over my shoulder at Misao and see she is hugging herself as though afraid I'll tell her not to have them up there. 

"No I like them. Besides maybe I should get some copies of these and show them to the others. It would be so funny to see the look on their faces if they saw these. Then you could take a photo of those expressions." I chuckled lightly and stood up turning around to face Misao. I walked towards Misao and placed my hands on her shoulders. 

"You're right, it did make me feel better. Thank you Misao." Before I knew what I was doing I hugged her. Misao grew tense in my arms and I was about to let go when she wrapped her small arms around my waist and placed her cheek on my chest. We were in the embrace for a few seconds when she pushed me away.

"Gross, you're all wet!" She moved to the bathroom to change her now damp clothing. I laughed at this and she threw me a towel out of the door and then closed it shut. Since we were alone in her room this gave me an idea.

"Would you like to have your first training lesson?" I said while taking off my shirt and placing it on the balcony rail so it could dry. I placed the towel around my neck and sat in the middle of the room waiting for her to return. Even though my eyes were closed I could feel her presence getting closer to me as she was trying to be sneaky. I opened my eyes, grabbed her arm before she could do anything and soon tripped her up as she landed on the floor noisily. 

"Hey! That's unfair! How'd you do that?" She asked irritated at me.

"This will be your first lesson. Feeling the presence of another." I lifted her into a seated position and placed my hands on her shoulders, which immediately tensed up as her large blue eyes stared into mine questioningly.

"Close your eyes and relax." I was amazed that she had complied with what I said. I rose to my feet and began to wander the room silently looking at her belongings. I noticed she wasn't concentrating at all as she didn't sense I was still in the room as she began to talk in a sarcastic tone to herself not knowing that I was listening to her every word.

"Close your eyes and relax he says. Yeah right. How the hell am I suppose to do that, when he's half-naked in my room. This is so stupid! I can't believe I even listened to him. What the hell has he done to me? What happened to the cold Misao?" I moved closer to her and placed my mouth at her ear.

"Stop talking!" I said in a hushed yet forceful tone and it scarred the crap out of her as she screamed. She turned to look at me crouching behind her as she tried to control her heavy breathing.

"If you value your life I suggest you don't try and do that again!" Misao scowled me. I watched as she blushed beautifully, as she now knew I had heard everything she said. I smirked and stood up, not pressing the matter any further on what she had said before and offered her a hand to help her up. She took it and I turned her around so her back was facing me. 

"Fall backwards." I state plainly at her.

"What?" she turned around to look at me again. I forced her back around and began talking again.

"Just a little truth test between us. Don't worry I'll catch you. Now fall backwards." I say with more order in my voice and she silently nods. She begins to fall and I catch her just before she hits the ground.

"You asshole!" She states plainly at me and smacks my arm angrily.

"Hey I said I'd catch you and I did. I never said when I was going to catch you." I began to chuckle and watch Misao get up and stand determinedly in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"A truth test between us. Stand up, turn around and fall backwards." She commands me to do as she points her finger down at me.

"I'm too heavy for you to catch. If I was lighter or you stronger I'd gladly do it then." I stand and watch her grab a huge cushion and place it in front of me. I supposed this was to break my fall if she couldn't hold me. Boy she was determined to do this. I sighed and knew I wasn't going to get out of this.

"All right then." I looked at her and realised her face held sheer delight as she clapped her hands together and then steadied herself to catch me. I turned around and knew this was going to sting. I fell backwards and felt her small hands try to hold me up but she soon let out a small squeal and we both fell to the ground unsuccessfully. Her long legs were spread out to the sides as my head lay in her lap, her arms under my armpits crossing over my bare chest. 

"Whoops. I guess you were right. Um does anything hurt?" She asked me shyly as though she was sorry for making me go through with it.

"Yeah my ass totally missed the pillow." I said while laughing softly. I closed my eyes but they soon snapped open as I looked up at Misao brushing away my bangs and placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry." She stated weakly at me and turned her flushed gaze away from me. I got out of her lap, her arms dropping away and sat in front of her. I reached out and cupped her face with my larger hands and placed my lips on hers. She immediately tensed but soon relaxed as her hands wound around my neck and she pressed her young body into mine. I have now confirmed that Misao has another side to her, a softer and much sweeter side. I hugged her furiously and continued to kiss her possessively as she was showing it to me. Moments latter we pulled apart to catch our breaths.

"What have you done to me?" Misao said shyly and looked into my eyes while blushing cutely.

"I guess there is two sides to everyone." Hoping this would sort of explain what I meant. Misao nodded her head at me and left my embrace. 

"It's late. I think you should go, we have school tomorrow." I silently nod at her and leave her room. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs when I heard Misao call my name. I turned and noticed she was holding my shirt and my coat that I had forgotten about. I began to ascend the stairs again and she handed them to me. 

"I was wandering where I had left this." Indicating to my coat. I looked into her blue eyes intensely and she gave me that cute smile she had displayed a couple of days ago.

"Sorry, I just have to do this." I had said to her.

"Do wh-" I had interrupted her talking by crushing her in my embrace and placing my lips on hers again. I couldn't help it. She was just too damn cute. What had Misao done to me? She placed slight pressure on my shoulders as she groaned in frustration as I was much taller then her. I smirked against her mouth and then realised her. I stared down into sparkling eyes looking up at me. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks slightly flushed. She was…beautiful…

"I'll see you in school tomorrow Misao."

"I actually won't be their tomorrow. I've got some family things to attend to." She said quietly at me her eyes glancing down to peer at her bare feet. 

"Really, like what?" I asked her in interest.

"Oh just stuff." I narrow my eyes at the way she was acting now. After what we just shared moments ago, now she chose the time to clam up. 

"I see…" I stated at her defeated. Her protective walls were back up again. I didn't turn around to look at her and just walked out the door and down the street to my house. I knew something was wrong so I decided I'd follow her to where she was going to go. If she wasn't going to tell me I was going to find out myself.


	4. Chapter 4

* * * *

Morning came rather quickly and I dressed in a hurry and took to the rooftops silently looking for Misao. I spotted her walking down the street by herself. I was thankful that she hadn't mastered the feel of someone else's presence watching her yet. 

She had been walking for about 15 minutes when we made it to a small graveyard site. I hopped the fence and hid behind some rather large statues. I soon heard Misao's voice begin to talk to no one.

"Its been another year already mother…" Mother! It had to be the day of when Misao's mother had died. I soon hear Misao talk again.

"Mother, I met this boy at school awhile ago. In detention funnily enough…" This was a conversation between Misao and her mother and so I left her to her privacy and walked back home.

* * * *

A week had passed and I had not seen Misao since that night we shared a passionate kiss together. I knew it was wrong of me to stay at the graveyard so I left. One day she would open up and tell me about her mother. It was raining again and I just continued to sit on the log in a loose pair of pants. The back of my hair clung to my neck and my bangs hung over my eyes like dark curtains. 

My mother was extremely weak these days and the nurse had insisted she go to the hospital. Mum refused of course but I soon made her go. I was waiting for her to return but the doctor had called and said she'd be in there a few days. I had not returned to school since then and my training slipped, as I hadn't been back to the dojo either. I had even closed myself off to Kenshin who is one of my best friends. I had said it was my mother and he had placed his hand on my shoulder and shook his head as if that was all he needed to know.

I stood up and began walking back to the house with my hands thrust into my pockets. That's when I noticed Misao standing under the verandah roof wearing a nice summer dress that fit her perfectly. It was dark blue with small yellow flowers all over it. She had changed since we first met. She still had her cold attitude but that was hardly ever shown anymore. Her hands were folded in front of her, as she talked to me in a quiet tone.

"Why didn't you tell me she was getting worse?" I turned my face away from her and closed my eyes as I still stood in the pouring rain. I couldn't come up with an answer because I didn't have one to give. This was my problem and not hers. I knew this was harsh because Misao loved my mother dearly. I soon stiffened moments later as Misao's body came in contact with mine. She had wrapped her small arms around my waist and placed her head against my chest trying to comfort me. I pulled away from her and immediately regretted the words that soon followed as I saw what they had done to her.

"I don't need your comfort. Just leave me alone." I looked down into her eyes as they now filled with unshed tears. Her lip quivered and she soon let out a rugged sob as she turned her back on me and ran away heartbroken. I couldn't see her retreating form anymore and sank to the muddy ground miserably. 

I sat on the ground for a number of minutes but soon rose and entered the house. The place was a complete mess. I let everything slip and I even let Misao slip away as well. I began looking around for something dry to wear. I decided I'd go visit my mother knowing she'd cheer me up as I wanted to forget about what just happened moments ago. 

* * * *

I arrived at the hospital and was taken to the room my mother was staying in. Once she saw me she smiled a weak smile which soon turned into a frown as she began to scold me.

"Misao just left a few minutes ago. How could you have hurt her like that? She came here and wept brokenly into my arms saying you didn't want her. She even made a gift for us but wanted to give it to you first. She left it here for me to give to you because she was too afraid you'd yell at her again. Do you have any idea how hard it was for her to open up to someone and a boy nonetheless? I'm ashamed to call you my son!" I had bowed my head and took in everything my mother had said. She was right though, I had hurt Misao and badly too. My voice quivered with remorse as I just stuffed up the best relationship I have ever had.

"I'm sorry mum." That is all I can say as I have sunk to the floor shamefully. 

"Aoshi, you can still fix things. I know this has hurt her considerably but if you just explain what you feel then maybe it could help mend what's been broken." I silently nod at what my mother has said and rise silently and walk to the door.

"Before you go, please come and have a look at what Misao made for us." I turned back to where my mother is lying down and she picks up a small box. She had not opened it yet and I sat on the bed next to her as she opens it up and turns the frame over. We both gasp at the picture. Misao had snapped a photo of me smiling at school and placed it in the middle, while there was a photo of her and my mother on either side of me. They were beautiful. The photo of my mother and Misao was unbelievable. They really did look like mother and daughter. Both of them were dressed in kimonos and sitting in the long grass at the park with flowers in their hair and all around them. Both were smiling at the camera. I was still gazing at the photo when my mother began to talk.

"She said she wanted a photo for a surprise, I didn't know it was this. This is so beautiful." I looked at my mother and noticed she had started crying. I wrapped my arms around her and began to talk to her quietly.

"I'll go and find her right now mum. I know you love her and I'll make things better again. I promise." I rose and opened the door and stopped when my mother called out to me.

"I know you love her too Aoshi." I knew I blushed in embarrassment as I tried to come up with something to say.

"Well I-" But I got no further as my mum waved me off.

"Don't try and make excuses Aoshi because I can tell you love her dearly. It's in your entire being. Plus I know she returns those feelings immensely. Now off you go." I nodded silently and ran down the hall to the elevator. 

* * * *

I arrived at Misao's house breathless and knocked loudly on the door. I was greeted by Misao's father who shock his head to indicate she was not home. I turned and ran to the only place I could think of at this moment. I arrived at the graveyard entrance and walked in to were I had seen Misao a week ago. I smiled in relief when I saw her form sitting next to her mother's grave. This soon turned to a frown when I noticed Misao had her eyes closed tightly and she was hugging herself to try and stop her shaking while crying brokenly to the dead. 

* * * *

"Misao…" I was standing behind her and called her name out quietly to get her attention. Her eyes snapped open, her body half turning around when she heard my voice and she looked up at me with red eyes.

"I'm sorry. You must hate me so much." Her small voice crushed my heart as she was apologising to me when it had been my fault. She placed her face into her hands and wept some more. I fell to the ground and lifted her into my lap and then wrapped her up in my embrace. I had hurt her so badly that I didn't know where to start. I began rocking her to try and stop her crying. I was just buying time so I could figure out what I wanted to say to her at this moment. Her crying soon turned to soft sniffles as she relaxed in my embrace. I soon began to talk about how I was feeling about everything.

"Please forgive me Misao. I never meant to hurt you like that. I know that we have a strange and yet strong friendship and I don't wish to destroy it by making you feel unwanted. It's just that I've never had anyone to be concerned over me before. The thing is before I met you I was calm and collected and I didn't need to show any emotions. Then I met you and everything changed. Its just that I have dealt with my mother's sickness for so long now it still hurts that I can't help take her pain away. I know I may act cold towards you but that's just because I'm trying to figure out how to display my emotions. In many ways we are so alike and yet I wander why you show concern for a lower class person like myself. You can have everything you ever want and I fear that when you finally realise this you'll leave me behind. When you came today and showed me that you were concerned for me I just tensed up and freaked out. I am so ashamed for hurting you." I held her closer to me as if she was going to disappear and when I opened my eyes I realised she was gazing into mine with sadness at some of the things I had mentioned. Her cheeks soon reddened and she cast her eyes down as she asked me her question in that shy sweet voice again.

"Do you only consider me a friend?" I place my hands on either side of her face and turn it towards mine. Her ocean-blue eyes widen as if remembering I had done this before.

"May I?" This time I thought it best to ask permission from her. She smiled and nodded her head and looked into my eyes expectantly. I closed the gap and crushed my lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around my upper chest pressing her palms on my back tightly. She broke away soon after which I was a bit disappointed at, but she lay her head under my chin and sighed happily.

"If you don't wish to open up to me yet its all right. I know you might not like the idea of me hanging around you all the time but that's just too bad because I know that when your emotions finally break through, I'm going to be there to comfort you. I don't care if you refuse because no matter what happens I will never give up." I could do nothing but kiss her more hoping this was a good enough answer for her. I sighed and hugged her tighter.

* * * *

Many months passed and Misao's skills were improving and we were getting closer and closer together. She would sit with the others and me during the lunch hour at school. I was surprised when she became a good friend with Megumi and Kaoru. That was the happy part of my life. Deep inside I truly was falling apart. The doctor's news about my mother had not gone down well. The only people who knew where Kenshin, Misao and her dad. I acted like nothing was happening as not to cause any questions being forced my way. I knew deep inside Kenshin was worried for me and I thanked him for his concern but he need not worry. He too had asked if I needed anything just like Misao's dad but I only declined.

The doctor said that the chances of my mother seeing another Christmas was slim but he tried to reassure me to hope for the best. I knew she was weak and ready to die soon. I actually believed she was welcoming it because the pain was becoming too much. I had been working double shifts every night and was finally rewarded with pay rises so as a surprise for mum I went out and bought all new furniture for the house. I also had the whole yard tided up and new bushes and flowers planted.

I would come home at early hours in the morning to find Misao at home waiting for me. She'd tell me how wonderful my mother looked and what happened in school as I had finally stopped going. She never asked if I wanted any help money wise because she knew I never wanted to be in debt with anyone. She always embraced me in a gentle hug and told me to close my eyes and dream. I did dream too. I'd dream that we were older and more in love and we had a number of children. Misao was as beautiful as ever and I'd see her sitting in the grass with one of the baby's laughing and smiling with my mother. That was always my dream, my wish. I knew it would never come true.

I would awake in the morning to find Misao gone as she still went to school and she'd visit my mother every lunch break. I could hardly see mum because I was always working. I finally got off work and raced to the hospital to see how she was doing. I reached the hospital in record time and walked silently to the room to find the door ajar and Misao was in there talking to her. 

"Misao sweetie can I ask you a question?" My mother had asked Misao quietly. Her voice was never above a whisper anymore but I had pretty excellent hearing.

"Of course Mrs. Shinomori, anything."

"May I call you daughter?" I froze at the doorway wandering what Misao would say to this. I silently listened into their conversation. I knew Misao could feel my presence but it didn't bother her that I was listening in.

"I would love to be called your daughter." Misao had bowed her head shyly.

"Daughter…that sounds so wonderful." Misao nodded silently at this and I smiled that I was able to be here for this moment.

"Mrs Shinomori I-" My mother had cut Misao off and I nearly fell over at what she had said.

"No daughter, call me mum." My mother smiled gently at Misao.

"Ah, Mum I made you a gift which I would like for you to take with you when you…when you…" Misao couldn't finish what she was trying to say but mum nodded her head in understanding. Misao soon pulled a bag out and placed what looked like a photo album in "our" mother's lap. She opened it up and her eyes glistened with tears of joy and she gestured Misao to come closer and wrapped her up in an embrace while whispering something in her ear. I wanted to see what made my mother happy so I knocked on the door to interrupt them. I saw Misao whisper something but couldn't make out what it was. She soon came over to me and squeezed my hand gently and then walked out the room closing the door behind her. 

"Aoshi! It is so good to see you! The doctor has given me some news and it's not good." I silently nod and wait for her to continue. My mind was in a blur at what she had said to me. Today was mum's last day, tomorrow the most. Was it really going to end so suddenly? This was so unfair I hated everything, I hated the world. Why did they have to pick one of the two people I love in the entire world? I wanted this to be all a bad dream that I was going to wake from shortly. And then in the next hour that I was in the room I had said my good-byes and watched her go into a blissful sleep which will last forever this time. I fell into the chair and rested my head on the bed while cradling her limp hand. I just sat there as if my brain had not registered the fact that I would never see my mother again.

I stood up and walked out the room to find Misao sitting on the floor. She took one look into my eyes and knew exactly what had happened. She jumped to her feet and opened her arms to hug me. In that split second I had stopped her in her movements by waving her off and began walking away. I reached the elevator and took one quick look back and regretted it soon after as I saw Misao lying on the ground crying while a nurse tried to comfort her. That image was now stuck in my mind as I ran down the wet streets to head for the training hall where I was going to take out my anger on the wooden dolls. I reached the door and realised it was locked but because I was so outraged that I now had no one left I smashed the glass door down with my feet. I totally went nuts and the next thing I remember is waking up in a dark room. I shifted my gaze around the darkened room and noticed some light from a slightly open door. I crawled off the bed and began walking to the door and wandered why my body hurt so much. I opened the door and placed one of my hands over my eyes so I could shield them from the light.

"Are you feeling any better?" I moved my hand away and my eyes focused on a lone figure lying in the middle of the room making something. I soon worked out that it was Misao. She got up and started walking towards me. She was dressed in an oversized shirt that only just covered her butt. I didn't answer her question as I had locked myself away and wouldn't come out.

"You really should get some more rest." I had smacked her hand away that rest on one of my cheeks. Unshed tears filled her eyes but she sucked them back bravely. Her gaze soon turned angry as she began to yell at me.

"Fine then ignore me. Don't you think I'm hurting as well? Just leave you bastard!" Although her words struck me speechless as did the slap on the cheek I still turned my back on her and walked out of her bedroom door, down the stairs and out of her house.

* * * *

Weeks passed by as I still hadn't shown any emotions. I dreaded not being able to show something with Misao. Kenshin would knock on the door loudly trying to pry me out of my misery. Didn't he understand that this is what I wanted? I wanted to be alone. But then, did I really want to be alone? I wanted so much to see Misao, to be with her, to explain everything and yet my legs didn't work and I couldn't get up and rush over to see her. There was nothing I could do. Misao was lost to me forever. Kaoru would also come and sit outside the door telling me about the events that happened at school. Her and Kenshin had finally decided to share their feelings for each other and it seemed that Megumi and Sano had started something together. I was happy for them all. That's when Kaoru had begun to talk about Misao and revealed to me that she was leaving. Kaoru said that even though she was sorry and ashamed that she couldn't keep her promises that she made to mum she was tired of being unwanted and unloved. My heart constricted in my chest at hearing this. Misao made promises and she never told me about them. When I heard this I nearly tore the door down trying to open it to talk to Kaoru.

"Has she-" Kaoru stood up and cut me off.

"Not yet Aoshi but she'll leave today if you don't stop this madness and tell her what is happening inside here." She had pointed to my heart. I nodded and raced to her house. Thoughts of a life without Misao flashed through my mind. I would be exactly like I am now, alone. I reminded myself of that one dream I kept having and even though my mother would not be there to share it with me I wanted desperately for Misao to be in it. I advanced on the house and saw Mr Makimachi standing outside as if waiting for me to stop Misao from leaving. He had pointed in the direction of the graveyard and I raced off. I had realised that I had not visited my mother's grave since her funeral. I soon arrived and noticed Misao kneeling at my mother's grave, which had been placed next to her mother's. She had brought some flowers and another photo album. She had begun to talk to my mother's grave totally forgetting about the training that she had learnt months ago.

"I'm sorry I can't stay mother. I know you will not be proud of me anymore, for not keeping the promises, but can't you see he doesn't want me around. He never has wanted me." She broke down and cried. It felt like déjà vu and I smirked as I could hear my mother's voice scolding me all those months ago. My mind traced what she had spoken, _'…can't you see he doesn't want me around. He never has wanted me.'_ As I heard this, my emotions broke through and I fell to my knees as I began speaking to Misao brokenly.

"Please don't leave me Misao." I was looking at her and my vision began to blur, as I knew I was going to cry. I could feel the expressions that rushed through her body. Surprised I had found her, sadness as I had shut her out for so long and yet she still showed love and concern for me as she rushed towards me and fell to her knees and grabbed me up in an urgent hug. All I could do was hold her, as she was the only lifeline I had left and I wept unashamed into her comforting embrace. 

Hours seemed to rush by as we stayed in the same position. I had ceased my crying long ago but didn't want to leave her embrace. She was rubbing my back hoping I'd talk to her soon. She soon loosened her hug on me and stood to her feet. Fearing the worst I hugged her around the waist never letting go while begging her not to leave me alone.

"Please Misao! Please don't go! Please don't leave me like everyone else!" I said desperately hoping she'd understand. She soon sank to her knees again and kissed me passionately telling me with feelings that she wasn't going anywhere. We soon ran out of breath and I watched Misao get up and grab the photo album. She waved it in front of me, telling me silently that this is why she had gotten up the first time. I closed my eyes and felt like a complete idiot. My eyes opened to see that Misao had placed her small hand on my cheek and smiled gently down at me. She soon pushed me onto my butt as she now sat in my lap and began to talk to me.

"I made this for you." She said quietly. I opened the book and gasped at the contents. Inside was a message of love to me from my mother. I turned the pages and found numerous photos of my mother. There were heaps of Misao as well. I turned back to the one at the front, which was the one of mum dressed in a beautiful kimono smiling happily as if there was nothing wrong with her. I silently looked at Misao and lifted my hand to move her head towards mine and place a soft kiss on her lips thanking her. 

"I made one for you, mum and one for myself. I wanted her to see it before she died. I told her to take it with her when she died and so I asked for it to be buried with her. I told her before she went that she wasn't allowed to show it to you because I made it especially for her. It was private photos just for her. I hope you don't mind…" I nod my head and begin opening up to her. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you again Misao. I don't know what I am going to do anymore. Why do you care for me when all I do is cause you pain?" I was shocked at the confessions she made next but she wasn't embarrassed at all.

"I shall never leave you. I have made promises with your mother and to myself and I nearly broke them. I shall never do that. Yes you may have hurt me but I know you have just been sad, afraid and alone. I'll be here to take that away from you. I love you so much Aoshi." All I could do was hug her desperately to me. I soon began to talk while I still hugged her tightly to me.

"May I ask what the promises where?"

"Mum had asked me if I would look after you when she left. I promised her I would. I then promised myself that I would love you forever and that I would spend the rest of my life making you happy if you'd let me." 

"I'd like that very much Misao." She wept happily into my arms and I rose to my feet and led her out the graveyard. I could feel my mum's approval that I had finally succeeded in opening up to the one I love, but not fully, not just yet.

* * * *

Christmas was coming closer and although I still missed my mother desperately I had finally become me again. Mr Makimachi had notified the school of why I was absent for so long and they let me back in to finish my last year. Although I found it quite hard, Kenshin and even Sano and Megumi were there to help me all the way through the classes. 

I had finally discovered the unthinkable as he had dramatically confessed his love to Kaoru one night and proposed to her. Of course she accepted and I thought Kaoru's father would have killed him but it turns out that he's a real hit. I am truly happy for them and was honored that they both wanted me to be the best man as well as Sano even though they decided not to get married until Kaoru finished high school. Kaoru asked Misao and Megumi to be her bridesmaids and they excitedly agreed. 

I helped Mr Makimachi rebuild the dojo that I had trashed and said I'd teach the smaller children for him. He liked the idea immediately and said I should take Misao on as my assistant. I told him I'd already asked her.

* * * *

The school week had ended rather quickly. I walked to Misao's and it had begun to snow outside. I walked to the front doors but soon changed my mind and raced around to her balcony and jumped up and slid the door open. Misao had the heater on high and no warm clothes where needed. I now lay on Misao's bed wearing only my loose pants and studying profusely for the exams I was going to have in a week's time. I had not told Misao I was coming around at all as I wanted to surprise her. I heard some noise's coming from behind the closed door and realised it must be her. My heartbeat stopped when Misao began dragging some boxes into the room. She was wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of black underwear. Her hair was free from its braid and fell around her in a mess. I had seen her like this before but it still stopped my heart. 

"Hello Aoshi…" I smirked as she felt my presence in the room. I sat up and watched her every move.

"Would you like a hand Misao?" I asked politely but I knew she was going to scold me and tell me to keep studying.

"Nope…you keep studying." I laughed at this and lay back down on the bed and turned my attention back to my books. Moments later a beautiful tune flew to my ears. I realised that Misao was sitting in the middle of the huge mess, which were obviously the contents from the boxes, humming away while searching around for certain items. I stopped my studying and watched her more.

"Just hurry up and ask me what I'm doing and stop staring." Misao stated quite annoyed. I laughed and soon asked her.

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm doing three things actually. First I'm finding decorations for the house, secondly Kaoru asked me if I had any old ornaments lying around because she's getting stuff ready for her wedding. I still can't believe her and Kenshin are getting married. I mean can you imagine spending the rest of your life with just one person and you have that knowing feeling that this person is the only one for you?" I looked at Misao and blurted out my answer to her quietly.

"Yes…" I closed my eyes and traced over my dream.

"Really? I mean how do you know though?" I opened my eyes to see her studying me with those intense blue eyes. She is still kneeling on the floor and I walk over and kneel in front of her just behind the scattered items and answer her question.

"I have had this dream so many times I sometimes wake up and wish it was real. I see her loving and beautiful nature radiate to our children. Her love for me has only grown stronger and she'll always remind me in some small gesture that she'll love me like no other. She has matured and become more beautiful then ever and yet those intense ocean-blue eyes and her long flowing hair never change. She still holds all her emotions in those eyes hoping for me to take them into my heart and keep them there forever while giving her mine. I can feel my mother's presence around us protecting and guiding us too forever happiness." 

I finish what I have said and Misao's eyes have lit up in happiness with unshed tears glistening in them. Her hands have been placed over her mouth in surprise of my confession. She soon throws her arms around my upper chest and launches her body into mine. This sudden outburst of emotion as surprised me and I fall backwards and look up at Misao who is lying on top of me blushing. She can't escape as her arms are trapped between my back and the floor. She kisses me softly on the lips and I ask her another question my lips brushing softly against hers.

"What was the third thing you were doing?"

"Actually I finished it a short time ago. It's my album but I wanted to show you it. This was going to be one of your presents from me. I can't show you though because I'm stuck." She begins to giggle and I smile at how beautiful it sounds. I sit up and she rushes over to get it. 

"Close your eyes." I comply with her wishes and I soon feel her kneeling behind me and she places the album in my hands. She has wrapped her small arms around my shoulders while sitting behind me and resting her chin on one of my shoulders.

"Open."

I open up the book and read the small inscription. _'What lies in here are the four most precious things I hold in my heart and I hope they forever know what they mean to me' _I turn the page and gasp at the picture before me. It is of me fast asleep on the couch at my home with a small smile on my face. I turn the pages and notice many more of me walking, training, talking, or sleeping. Many other pages are of Misao's mum and dad and of course mum. I turn back to the first page of the photo of me and explain it to Misao.

"I remember this. I was dreaming my dream and mum was there as well." Misao has strengthened her hug around me but I soon turn in her embrace when I remember what her inscription had said.

"Misao, I must ask, would you be willing to share the rest of your life with me?" I have not taken my eyes off of hers as she considers what I have said.

"Why Aoshi, is that a proposal?" She asks me sarcastically.

"Maybe it is." I state firmly and her eyes widen when her brain finally registered that I was serious. 

"I am serious Misao. I know I don't have much to offer but please consider it. My dream is to be with you. I know I should let you go to be with someone who is more in the upper class area but I-" Misao had cut off my ranting as she crushed her lips to mine and kissed me passionately. She soon backed away to look at me and gave me an answer to my question.

"I just want you Aoshi. Don't say you have nothing to offer me. Look what you've done. You let me into your life and you let me have a mother again. You allowed me to find love and feel loved. I wish to spend my life with you because I know you are the one for me. I accept Shinomori Aoshi." Misao had said yes. I was over the moon. She was going to be with me forever. My dream was beginning to come true. I kissed her softly but she soon turned it into one of passionate fury as her arms snaked around my neck. She now sat in my lap with her legs wrapped tightly around my waist and her ankles crossed at the back so I could feel all of her body. I groaned at the feel of this and moved away. Once I looked up, regaining my control I noticed Misao's eyes began to water and she hugged her knees to her chest in sadness.

"Don't you want me?" I had given her the wrong impression. Here I was trying to control my ragging hormones and yet she was ready for it. I lifted her face and wiped away the tear that escaped her eyes. 

"I wasn't sure if you were ready for this and I wanted to stop before I lost complete control of myself." I said truthfully to her. What came out of her mouth next shattered my control and my passion took over.

"I want this and I want you." She could say nothing more as I wrapped her up in a light embrace as not to frighten her and lightly began kissing and caressing her body.

* * * *

I awoke to the feel of someone absently caressing my chest. I moved my gaze to find a naked Misao wrapped in my arms and our legs tangled intimately together. I wasn't sure if I had done the right thing until I saw the smile on Misao's beautiful face. She let out a contented sigh and I lightly kissed her eyes until they opened and sorted out mine. I waited for a negative response from her but instead received a passionate kiss that I was happy to return. Misao lay on top of me, her lips brushing softly over mine as she spoke.

"So what's the early present I get from you Aoshi?" I look into her eyes and see her love shining through. I escape from under her and dress in my pants and walk over to where I placed my coat on a hook. I turn back around to see Misao dressed back in her underwear and place her tank top over her head covering her perfectly curved body. She is sitting on the bed with her messy hair cascading all around her. I reach the center of the room and kneel on my legs. Misao has now stood up but I stop her from walking any further as I wish to speak what I am feeling right at this moment.

"Misao a few things have happened in my life that I have never been sure of. The way my father acted and his death, my mothers illness and yet as I looked at your sleeping form resting in my embrace this morning I knew I was sure of what we share. I knew I wanted to spend more moments where I could wake up to find you sleeping in my embrace. I knew my mother was right about how special and unique you are. I knew from the first detention we shared there was a connection between us. Even though you showed distrust and hatred towards me I knew I was going to knock down those barriers. I knew that when you changed my mother you were going to change me. That's what made you different from anyone I had ever met. Misao you are my miracle that I wish to keep a hold of forever, if you let me. I know my proposal last night was not the greatest and so I now kneel before you asking you to marry me and share my dream with me forever because I love you Makimachi Misao."

I was soon crushed into an embrace as Misao had run towards me and begun crying tears of happiness. I rubbed her back soothingly to quiet her cries and yet inside I was leaping for joy because she had accepted. I knew she accepted last night but now it was official. She stopped sniffling and looked up at me smiling that smile that lit up her entire face. I placed the ring on her finger.

"My mother had always wanted me to give this to the one person I chose to spend the rest of my life with. I give it to you…Shinomori Misao." She blushes when I have replaced her surname with mine. She looks up at me and her cute smile appears on her face and I place my large hand on her cheek. I kiss her lips once more, loving the feel of Misao wrapping herself in my embrace. I stop myself from loosing control again and look into her beautiful eyes that are staring straight into my blue-green ones. How did I become so lucky to have found my happiness in Misao? I smile down at her running my hand through her hair and cupped her cheek once more.

"Thank you for letting me love you and for not giving up on me." I state passionately and hug her to me once more. A giggle escaped Misao lips but she soon spoke back reassuring me that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Your welcome Aoshi-anata." She had whispered this into my ear and returned my embrace. We sit in this embrace in the middle of the room knowing that our mothers are looking down on us with pride.

The End.


End file.
